Forge of Heavens
The forge of the Mist Village. A Core level building, this is the first building of its kind in the Mist Village, and a Legendary object. Level: Core “Magic Forges can deconstruct other magic items. The item is destroyed in the process, but the Forge has a chance to learn the spell forever. The more a smith uses the forge the greater the chance he can learn the enchantment, and then make more items with that enchantment. Kong, Aleron. The Land: Forging (Chaos Seeds Book 2) (Kindle Locations 2355-2356) Appearance The Forge of Heavens is aptly named. The ceiling displays the night sky, even during the daytime. Since it was made with elementum, the main anvil and all secondary anvils appear to be made of dark green glass. The main one is large, while only a few feet high, it stretches over five feet across. Shining like obsidian, the black floor gleams brightly. The walls had been replaced by columns of marble quartz, the beautiful and sturdy rock that comprised some of the cliffs around the village. The columns were spaced regularly around the edge of the Forge that Richter now realized had at least doubled in size. Judging by the exclamations of wonder coming from the villagers they registered the change in scale at the same time as Richter. It wasn’t only the basic structure and anvil that had changed. Every facet of the rudimentary smithy had been upgraded and seemed to be constructed with the materials common in the area. The smelter was no longer simple stone, but was now made of marbled quartz just like the columns. The other anvils had become smaller versions of the main one containing the Magic Core. Each was now composed of the same clear green metal as the first. Even the tools that had been hanging from the walls were no longer black iron, but instead had handles of burnished high steel and elementum heads. Multiple sets were stacked on stands made of quartz. The roof had become a flat black surface. From looking around, Richter could see that the roof extended out past the pillars several feet in every direction. "...he realized that he was staring at a starlit sky. As the ceiling became filled with more celestial bodies, Richter’s eyes kept being pulled back to the one large yellow circle that didn’t seem to fit with the rest of the ceiling. It wasn’t until he saw two pale circles, one red and the other white, that it clicked. “The sun,” Richter exclaimed delighted. Everyone looked at him confused. Shaking his head in disbelief at what he was seeing, he continued, “We are looking at the heavens above us! As if it were night!” Kong, Aleron. The Land: Alliances (Chaos Seeds Book 3) (Kindle Locations 540-544). . Kindle Edition. Kong, Aleron. The Land: Alliances (Chaos Seeds Book 3) (Kindle Locations 529-536) Construction As with all Core buildings, three elements are required for its creation. A Magic Core, an element or ingredient, and a specified item. In this case, elementum and an anvil. When Richter combined them, the Forge of Heavens was created. The Forge absorbs some of the experience of those who work it and the items it creates. After a while, it will level. If the Core is removed, all levels and enchantments learned are lost. A Magic Forge and deconstruct items with a chance to learn the enchantment, however the item is lost in the process. The more a smith works the Forge the greater chance he has to learn those enchantments and the greater chance it has to learn new ones. The metal the anvil used is made of gives certain qualities to the resulting Magic Forge. “Well iron and steel of course. Bronze or its base metal copper is also possible, but only a blockhead or back woods tribesman would make weapons out of bronze these days. High steel can be made by combining molten steel and xanthite. Glass is stronger, but only those crazy islanders know how to forge it. Moonstone will make you a nice light armor. Quicksilver will give you something even better, though whoever could find enough quantities to make even a decent dagger is someone I would like to meet. Cobalt will make you a fine piece of medium or heavy armor, and ebony will protect you from almost anything, though you will need to be as strong as a bear and probably hung like one too if you want to move around in it. My pappy used to talk about red duranium, but I’ve only seen it once. Of course, mithril is the dream of every smith, but you might as well wish for a great dragon’s scales or adamant while you are at it.” Kong, Aleron. The Land: Forging (Chaos Seeds Book 2) (Kindle Locations 2615-2621)